


Blakefeilf

by Infinitedynamics



Category: RWBY
Genre: garfielf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitedynamics/pseuds/Infinitedynamics
Summary: Jaune is tire of Blake's shenanigans.





	Blakefeilf

Jaune: Stuffing your face as usual. 

Blake: (Eating tuna) I got to have a good meal. 

Jaune. Blak you fat faunus. Your so big and fat. Why are you so fat?

Blake: I eat Jon. It's what I do. 

Blake: It's time to kick zwei off the table. 

Jaune: Don't do it blark bellydona. Thats rubes pet dog zwey

Blake: Your going into orbit you stupid mut. Kicks zwei

Jaune BLACK BELLADOGGO!!!

Blake: Time for a nap. I'm a faunus who loves to snooze. 

Jaune: BLAYK YOU LAZY FANUS!!!

Blake: I hate alram clocks. 

Blake: I'm hungry and I want some toona. 

Jaune: Your eating us out of house and home Blake Blellodello

Blake: Enough with the chit chat. Let's get some grub going. 

Jaune: Where are the fish sticks? 

Blake: I ate those food. 

Jaune where are the noodles? 

Blake: I ate those food

Jaune: Where did all the ramen nudles go? 

Blake: BURPS

Jaune: Your such a bad kitty thats it im done that's the last straw Blik Bollobobby!


End file.
